


Lucky

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny got away with so much as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Strait in the eye" and 100quills prompt "Eyes"

Molly was an excellent mother. She was fiery enough to dominate her sons, even when they towered over her. By the third one there were no tricks she didn't know. And none of her boys were able to look her strait in the eyes and lie.

But somehow, Ginny had always been the exception. Maybe it was because she was the baby, maybe it was because she was the only girl. For one reason or another, Molly wasn't able to use her Mighty Mom powers on her.

Ginny was able to sneak around the house undetected, she was able to play pranks on any of her brothers without reprimand, and she could tell a strait-faced lie to any member of her family. Her brothers envied her skills, but no matter what they did, they could never get away with the things she did.

Ginny had always been lucky that way.


End file.
